Semiconductor components, in particular for power applications, are often constructed in the form of cells which can be used to form a multiplicity of, in particular, semiconductor structures of identical type in a semiconductor component. This structure is used in particular for switches for controlling high currents, such as, for example, field-effect transistors, bipolar transistors, IGBTs or thyristors.
In this case, an evolution of heat occurs in the semiconductor component on account of the current loading, which evolution of heat thermally loads the various parts of the semiconductor component and can lead to damage to the semiconductor component.
Furthermore, in power semiconductors a low electrical resistance is advantageous in order that the electrical losses in the semiconductor component and thus also the evolution of heat are kept small. This can be achieved by using conductor structures having a high cross section, although conductor structures having a high cross section lead to problems upon thermal loading on account of the thermal expansion.